


¡Taehoon, ven rapido!

by nonno_star



Series: How To Fight Fanfic's [1]
Category: How to Fight (Webcomic), Viral Hit (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys' Love, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yoo Hobin Company, hobin give him a chance pls, taehoon is soft, the genre this time has changed, xj company
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonno_star/pseuds/nonno_star
Summary: Taehoon recibe un mensaje de Hobin mientras esta en el arcade.
Relationships: Hobin | Taehoon, Seong Taehoon | Yoo Hobin, Tori Taehoon | Yoo Hobin, taehoon x hobin
Series: How To Fight Fanfic's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	¡Taehoon, ven rapido!

En la tarde-noche, Taehoon estaba en el arcade, donde suele estar, habia visto la supuesta "Broma" que le hizo Ssamdog a Seungjoon, y estaba algo... sorprendido.  
Se quedó pensando ¿de verdad era una camara escondida? Hobin se veia serio al respecto, pero por que él lo haria? su contenido tampoco eran las camaras escondidas, el canal es How To Fight despues de todo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Estaba jugando en la maquina hasta que su celular sonó, vio que era de Hobin y rapidamente leyó, ^Ven rapido^ junto a una ubicación. Taehoon en ese momento explotó.  
¿Por que le decia que vaya? ¿acaso quiere decirme algo? ¿o solo quiere verme? ¿me extrañaba?, pensaba mientras corria al lugar, su cabeza estaba pensando muchas cosas, y su corazon las sentia. Sentia un revoltijo en el estomago, ¿Hobin extrañandolo? se sentia bonito.

Llegó a lo que era un ¿restaurante? y vio que ahi habian algunas personas rodeando a Jiksae, Gaeul y Hobin. Se sentia un poco decepcionado de que no lo haya llamado para lo que él creia, pero estaba feliz de que lo haya llamado a él y no a otra persona.

Hasta que vio a Hwang Mangi llegar, bueno... No era para nada lo que esperaba, es decir, ¿Que mierda es eso de Yoo Hobin Company? Ademas de que sus esperanzas fueron cruelmente pisoteadas. Taehoon suspiro, ya estaban en la casa de Hobin que les explicaba todo, mientras él miraba fotos antiguas de Hobin, eran graciosas, se veia tierno. 

Al final decidio unirse a la compania, por razones que Hobin no conoce y a la vez teme.

Hobin va a practicar taekwondo con él asi que aun tiene muchas posibilidades, y va a aprovecharlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta este shipp, y como apenas hay fanfics decidi hacer uno :D
> 
> Quiza haga la version en ingles xd


End file.
